


Can't Help Falling

by paramaximoff



Category: ScarletAmerica - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, scarletamerica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramaximoff/pseuds/paramaximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"how do you move on, captain?"<br/>"you don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One : Did you just do that?

Wanda Maximoff was different. She was a genius of sadness, immersing herself in it, separating its numerous strands, appreciating its subtle nuances. She was a prism through which sadness could be divided into its infinite spectrum. Wanda had gone years with her twin brother that when he was finally gone, the whole world seemed empty. The Scarlet Witch didn’t seem to see the meaning of anything anymore. 

During the multiple sleepless nights she had, she spent out of the room. Whether she was reading a recipe from Tony’s recipe book (which was particularly weird since the Ironman didn’t seem much of a cook) or drinking a coffee in the living room, she was always up and about. Wanda felt much more alone whenever she stayed in her room on those nights, thinking of her older twin brother that she dearly missed. She hated herself for being able to enjoy all the luxuries in the Avengers Tower when her brother couldn’t. Wanda knew Pietro died a hero – saving Clint and a little boy was something she was proud of her brother for doing- but she had wanted the both of them to go through the war against Ultron together and then never leave each other after that, just like how they always had been. Being forced to live without the other Maximoff was absolute torture for Wanda, seeing as it was always her brother who kept her sane. 

The young woman’s grief was obvious to the other Avengers, and all of them had been helpful in cheering Wanda up. Natasha had forgiven her for her mistakes (though it did take awhile and a few beatings during trainings) and treated her as a sister. Many times, the other Avengers had found themselves watching the redhead agent bringing Wanda out shopping, or teaching her about the latest fashion. Since they were the only women out of the group, it was something everyone expected from the start. Sam, being the bubbly person as always, seemed to always have never ending jokes for the witch. It did take a few weeks for both Wanda and Tony to start talking, since the Ultron thing would have been avoided if she didn’t toy with his brain. Furthermore, Tony did kind of take out both her parents at such a young age, leaving her scarred for ages. When the both of them did get comfortable though, they were partners in crime, occasionally stealing Steve’s shield or Natasha’s favourite guns. On the other hand, Wanda didn’t see much of Thor, but when he did visit the tower from time to time, they had lots of fun together. Clint was a lot of help in making Wanda happier. He quickly became a father-figure to the Maximoff and she was probably most calm with the archer.

Steve, however, was a whole other story. The super soldier had been the one who trusted the Maximoff twins and accepting them into the team without hesitation. When everyone had their backs on Wanda, Steve seemed to be the one protecting her and lending her a helping hand whenever she needed it. The fact that Steve understood her loss was a bonus. Having lost Bucky and possibly Peggy, he seemed to confide in her a lot, visiting her room sometimes. They would end up talking for hours and end up sleeping in each other’s arms (only to act like nothing ever happened the next day). Wanda seemed to be comfortable with the Captain, looking forward to each time they would have a talk, sometimes even catching him watching the television in the living room, where she would join him.  
That night, Wanda couldn’t sleep as usual and the room seemed a little to big for her tiny self. Deciding that she needed a coffee, she scurried off to the kitchen, being careful to not wake the others up. Coincidentally, Steve stood at the kitchen, stirring himself a hot chocolate (a beverage his mother used to make him whenever he came back home bruised from a fight).

“Captain,” Wanda acknowledged, causing Steve to turn towards the smaller figure. And wow, did she look beautiful. Her dark brown hair was a mess, tangled from all the rolling in bed, and her eyebags were evident on her pale face. Wanda seemed skinnier as well, her clothing looking baggy on her body. Steve raised his eyebrows at her shirt and smiled. “Isn’t that my shirt? Have been looking everywhere for it.”

Wanda glanced down at the shirt she was wearing – it had been long enough to cover her thighs so she only slipped on a pair of shorts – and she blushed. Wanda had stolen in from his closet once when she woke up in his arms, and she liked it simply because of how it smelled like honey and just Steve. “You want it back, yes?”

Steve put his right hand in the air and shook his hair immediately. “Keep it, it looks better on you than it would ever look on me.”

That was not true. Wanda remembered how struck with awe she was when she first saw him wearing the shirt she had on now – heck, everything looked good on the soldier. Still, it did not help Wanda’s blushing at all. 

“Why are you awake?” Steve asked, although he already knew why.

"It’s Pietro. I am rather annoyed that he has left me to suffer alone. I do not see as well without him. I do not hear as well without him. I do not feel as well without him. I would be better off without a hand or a leg than without my brother. Then at least he would be here to mock my appearance and claim to be the attractive one for a change. We have all lost our Pietro, but I have lost a part of myself as well.”

Steve listened as Wanda spoke, occasionally sipping on his drink. A listening ear did not help mourning, it did not help grief, but for Wanda, it was enough for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Another night at the Avengers tower, another night of not being able to drift off to sleep. Wanda sighed, once again feeling lonely as ever on that Wednesday night, even though she knew there were probably 4 other people sharing the tower with her. Yet, she still felt empty without her brother by her side, making her curse herself for not being able to hold up alone.

She reached out to the screen attached to her bedside table (courtesy to Stark for adding such things in each room), and pressed a few buttons. She was calling Steve from his own room, feeling too tired from training to go out to the kitchen to meet the soldier this time. It was 3 in the morning, and Wanda was certain Steve was awake – she could feel him from her room, the constant shifting and how awake he was was a complete epitome of what she was feeling that night.

Aside from how uncomfortable he was in the room, Wanda felt Steve’s loneliness and sadness. And no matter how much she knew she shouldn’t, she could see Steve’s visions in his awake mind. It was Bucky, and from what Steve had told her from past late night conversations, he was Captain America’s best friend… his brother. Wanda felt how much Steve missed him – the exact way Wanda missed Pietro, and the witch wanted to help, even if it meant going bugging him at such time in the morning.

“Wanda? Hey, are you okay?” Steve answered the call right away, his voice laced with worry and Wanda scoffed. Typical Steve Rogers, always putting everyone else’s needs before himself. He was hurting as much as Wanda, yet he found the need to ask Wanda if she was okay. And the younger one admired that of him. The selflessness Steve portrayed was not only so captain-worthy, but also so attractive. 

Wanda barely had time to spend with boys before she became an Avenger since Pietro was always there, scaring them off if they ever came close to his sister. And no matter how much Wanda missed his brother, that was one trait of his that she actually really didn’t want in her life anymore. 

Wanda chuckled into the line, a bit too fakely, and just like that, Steve muttered, “I’m coming over.” 

He ended the call soon after, Wanda sitting up to await for the arrival of the super soldier. She was pretty sure she would look much better emotionally and physically if she were to sit up, versus when she was laying down since she knew she only looked… broken.

True to his words, Steve came walking into Wanda’s room seconds after. His hands in the pocket of his hoodie, he walked towards the bed, his eyes skimming the neat room. Wanda didn’t decorate the room much, since she never got time to do it. Besides, she wasn’t too used to the huge room yet, still feeling as if it wasn’t hers but still Stark’s. Though, that didn’t stop her from hanging up multiple fairy lights on her ceiling – she figured that they were a much better sight than just a plain white ceiling whenever she found herself wide awake at random hours in the night (this happened often).

Steve was much more comfortable in Wanda’s room, seeing as he spent much more time in the witch’s room than his at nights. Her room also gave such a homey feeling, even with the lack of decorations. Without asking, Steve plopped himself onto the bed, causing a squeal to erupt from Wanda’s mouth as she bounced up from Steve’s weight on the bed.

“So, what called you here?” Wanda asked the guy beside her, though she already knew what was killing his mind.

“Just have been thinking about my past, you know? Thinking of how life would’ve been different if I didn’t… do it,” Steve explained and the girl beside him nodded in understanding. That was what they did often. Understand each other. Not out of pity, but from past experiences. Wanda knew exactly how it felt to be left alone and uncomfortable in the world and Steve knew exactly how it was to lose someone. He had lost plenty of people in the past. His mother, Bucky, Peggy… Just in different ways in different times.

Wanda reached out the soldier’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that had unknowingly streamed out of his eyes. Steve only chuckled, embarassed. “Oh, such a wimp for crying. Sorry.”

“Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart,” Wanda said, shaking her head. 

“You know Captain, the funny thing is, people say it takes time to heal… It has been six months since Pietro’s death, yes? And yet, there has never been a time that I have not thought of him. Everything reminds me of him…”

Steve sighed, understanding Wanda’s point of view.

“I guess you never stop thinking of them… You just move on forward with your life, try to find a way to live without that person. Sure, it’s hard at first, but you’ll slowly get to terms that he or she is gone and that you have to progress on without them… I mean, it’s easier to know they’re gone and just go on with your life, than stay on that spot for the rest of your life, still not accepting they’re gone,” the Captain said, rubbing circles on Wanda’s knee – something that somehow comforted the witch.

Her head soon found Steve’s shoulder, her eyes closing soon after a sigh escaped her lips. 

“It’s just so hard… but thank you, Captain.”

Steve smiled. “For what?”

“For being here.”

And that was exactly how the both of them fell asleep – in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and a comment, as always! :)

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMMENT AND A KUDOS   
> thanks for reading!


End file.
